


A Proper Thank You

by soupremeleader



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Begging, Body Worship, Companion Piece, Consensual Somnophilia, Devoted Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dry Humping, Established Kylo Ren/Rey, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kylo comforts Rey, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, insecure rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Rey wants to properly thank Kylo for always being such a gentleman. I wonder what she has in mind...Hey everyone! This one shot can be read by itself or as a companion piece to my main fic right now, A Lesson to Learn (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474477). This one shot takes place the morning after Chapter 11 and happens right before/the morning of Chapter 12.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: A Lesson to Learn Main Fic and Companion/Stand Alone One Shots





	A Proper Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> For context if you want it (but not necessary):
> 
> Kylo has defended our lovely Rey’s honor against Anakin twice now and she feels like it’s time he got a proper thank you for his efforts. This is the night after the second time he gets rid of Anakin, who crashed their Halloween party and almost made a mess of things. Kylo and Rey at this point have been talking/dating for two weeks, but made it official and exclusive just a few days earlier. Kylo is a demon (the devil himself) and is bound to Rey through a ring she wears. He is aware of this connection but she is not. Through the connection, Kylo can sometimes pick up particularly strong emotions and he also has a whole bunch of supernatural magic at his disposal which he is more than happy to use to Rey’s advantage. ;)

When Rey finally stirred awake she realized several things. One was the fact that Kylo had now, in the span of less than two weeks, basically saved her and stopped her night from being a complete disaster  _ twice.  _ Two was that she was pleasantly warm inside of a cocoon framed in part by her snug comforter, Kylo’s limbs surrounding her (one arm almost crushing her tightly to his chest as it wound around her waist, their legs intertwined), and completed by Kylo’s furnace of a body behind her that  _ almost _ made it too hot if it wasn’t so damn cold this morning and if she didn’t love it so damn much. And finally, three was that Kylo had yet to be properly thanked for his chivalry thus far and given their proximity, Rey could feel his hard length pressed against her back, taking that as an opportunity to show her gratitude. 

While they had only been properly dating for about two weeks now and had barely even made out, Rey often heard Poe and Finn complain about the pains of morning wood (even if they were mostly joking) and it just wouldn’t do to leave Kylo in such an unsatisfied state when he had been so good to her. Not to mention that Rey would love more than anything to speed up that aspect of their relationship. Now that they were officially and exclusively together, Rey couldn’t wait to have her hands all over the broad, muscular beast of a man. Kylo was gorgeous, strong, kind, and  _ all hers _ . What was she waiting for? Having made up her mind, Rey began to wiggle her hips and grind against Kylo’s more than impressive erection. 

Against her neck, where Kylo had his face buried, Rey could feel his hot breath begin to come out quicker and heavier. At her back, she felt Kylo’s cock grow, his hold tightening around Rey’s waist as he let out a sleepy moan. Rey could tell he wasn’t quite awake yet, so she doubled her efforts, rocking her hips back and forth in earnest. 

“Rey, what are you doing?” Kylo’s voice, strained but playful, called out when he finally came to. 

“Waking you up. Thanking you. Showing you how much I want you.” Rey answered, shrugging, as she continued to grind against him. 

“Shit.” came Kylo’s whispered reply, panting against her neck as he slowly began trailing kisses up and down the exposed area. He readjusted his grip around her waist so that he was holding on to her hip now, guiding her movements, thumb digging into her hip bone. He was moaning more frequently now, in between curses and choruses of “Rey’s”. 

Rey could feel precum leaking from his tip, the liquid rubbing up against a spot on her back. She reached behind her, pulled her shirt up first, then found the waistband of Kylo’s boxers, and pushed them down. Kylo groaned with the new sensation of skin to skin contact, and his breath caught in his throat in a strangled noise when she started palming his length. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, kitten. This is the best fucking wake up call,” Kylo breathed as his hand slipped from her hip down to Rey’s soaked underwear. He began to stroke her through the fabric as he went on, “So perfect for me. So wet. All mine.”

“All yours,” Rey cried out as Kylo found her clit and focused his attention there. She continued to stroke him behind her, gathering up the precum with her thumb every now and then and spreading it across his member. Rey found that he was particularly sensitive on the underside of his cock, and his breath would catch in his throat when she passed her thumb over his slit. She tucked that information away for future endeavors as she concentrated on the feeling of him sticky behind her and her own pleasure as he fingered her through the thin fabric of her underwear. They were definitely ruined now with her slick, but Rey was beyond caring about that right now. 

“Enough teasing,” Kylo growled suddenly as his hand moved Rey’s underwear out of the way and dipped into her wet center. Though he was distracted by her ministrations, Kylo broke through the fog of his mounting pleasure just enough to cast a quick charm so that Rey was more sensitive to touch. He wanted her to feel  _ everything _ and he was desperate to make her feel as good as she was making him feel in this moment. His efforts were rewarded when Rey keened as his large finger found that spongy spot inside of her and started moving in a “come-hither motion” over it, his thumb circling her clit. Fueled by her mewling and the feeling of his erection swelling until it was almost painfully hard, he purred behind her, “Are you going to come for me, kitten? I want to see you come all over my hand. I want to feel you.”

Rey nodded as she squeezed him around the base, earning a loud moan from Kylo. Rey’s reaction was the opposite, letting out a noise of displeasure when his hand stilled inside her. “ _ Say it.  _ I want to  _ hear _ you.  _ Are you going to come for me, kitten? _ ” 

“Y-yes, Kylo. Please don’t stop, please. I need you. I’m going to come for you.  _ Please _ .” Rey begged as Kylo started up again, adding in another finger that joined the first effortlessly due to the lack of friction from her arousal. The noises coming from her were obscene, but Rey couldn’t bring herself to care as Kylo’s other hand found her breast and began kneading it, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples as she whimpered.

Rey turned her head, craning her neck so she could find Kylo’s mouth, ignoring the awkward strain this put on her body. Her lips found his and when they parted in a moan, Kylo’s tongue slid inside. They both moved in a frenzy now, Kylo adding in a third finger and pushing against the spongy spot at a steady pace with his thumb rubbing over her sensitive nub and pausing to press harder into it every few strokes, as Rey’s hand glided over Kylo’s length easily now from all the lubrication from the precum, making sure to drag her blunt fingernails across the underside of his cock and squeeze at the base when her addled mind remembered to amidst the haze of her quickly approaching orgasm. 

Feeling Rey’s walls fluttering around his fingers, Kylo quickened his pace and pushed down onto her clit, adding just the right amount of pressure for Rey to cry out into his mouth as she came, covering Kylo’s hand and squirting onto his arm from the force of it. Rey’s powerful orgasm had Kylo following after her, rutting into her hand desperately now, his build up intensified by the strength of the waves of pleasure he could feel from the ring, as he broke contact with their lips, dropping his head to her shoulder and gasping against it, “I-I’m gonna…  _ Fuck, Rey. _ ” His hips stuttered and stilled behind her as ropes of cum covered her back. 

His body slumped into the bed as Rey, tired and spent, leaned back against him. “Shit, I made such a mess. I’ve never squirted like that before,” Rey whispered after some time, barely audible amongst their heavy breathing as they tried to catch their breath. 

Kylo could feel that she was feeling self conscious so he removed his fingers from her core, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her tightly to his chest. He was aware of his drying cum between them, his sticky fingers from her juices, and the mess on the bed - but he figured alleviating her worries was more important than them being clean right now. He kissed her shoulder, letting his lips linger against her salty skin for a second before he answered her. “I loved it, sweetheart. I can’t believe I get to do that with you, now. I want to do that every morning and every night and every second of the day if you let me.”

“Really? You didn’t think it was gross?” Rey asked, still unsure. 

“How could I possibly think anything you do is gross? That’s your body’s natural response to pleasure, and I’m just glad… no. I’m honored that I’m the one giving it to you, that you let me.” he said, nuzzling into her to stop the words “I love you” from slipping out in their post-orgasm bliss. He knew the words would scare her this early on in their relationship, and he definitely didn’t want her to think he only said them because she had given him the best orgasm of his demon life thus far. Her small hands were a thousand times better than his had ever been, and his softening cock twitched at the thought of her hot mouth around him or her sweet cunt taking him as he pounded into her. Demons technically didn’t have a refractory period but Rey probably wasn’t in the mood to be fucked into her mattress right now. 

She seemed content with his answer, as Kylo felt her body visibly relax, the tension leaving her body. She hummed happily as Kylo continued to mouth her, drawing a sloppy line of kisses from her shoulder to her neck and up her jaw, then back down, praising her and thanking her. “You’re so beautiful. So warm and good and wonderful. Letting me touch you and show you how much I want you. Letting me worship you and your body. You got to show your thanks, now let me show you how much I loved making you come all over my fingers.” 

She let him continue to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he nibbled and kissed her, drifting off into a dreamless sleep, happier than she had ever been. If this was what waking up with Kylo was like, she hoped she would never again find out what it was like to wake up alone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so let me know what you thought! Any and all feedback is appreciated so I can be a better writer for y'all (but please don't be too harsh)! Hopefully you like it! Let me know if you like this kind of thing (adding one shot scenes). I will most likely keep doing it as the story goes on because I think our two love birds need some ~release~ after all that sexual tension, am I right?


End file.
